No te preocupes, ya te perdone hace mucho
by I'm Asuka Dattebayo
Summary: Reto...#8/One-shot/Transcurre tras la pelea de Gajeel con Rouge.. no hay summary ya que me ire a descansar :3


•**Comentario de la autora: **

¡Namaste!

Bueno, etto… estoy subiendo algunos retos que termine ya que aun estoy en reposo y no puedo seguir con los otros debido al poco tiempo que tengo pero aquí hay algo mientras… :)

•**Nº: **#8

•**Título:** No te preocupes, ya te perdone hace mucho

•**Pareja: **Gajeel x Levy

•**Anime/Juego: **Fairy Tail

•**Rating: **K

•**Drabble/One-shot: **One-shot

•**Cant. ****De palabras:** 874

•**Advertencias:** ninguna… no se e.e

•**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail no me pertenece (ninguno de los personajes mencionados en el texto), estos son de total propiedad de Hiro M. yo solo hago uso de estos para la creación de esta historia ficticia la cual tiene como el fin el entrenamiento de terceros.

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

* La imagen de Frosh interponiéndose entre él y Rouge le hizo recordar una escena que había bloqueado con el paso del tiempo y la aceptación de cierta pequeña maga.

Un horrible recuerdo se hizo presente en su mente y era esa escena que había quedado más que impresa en su torturada mente, era la de Levy arrodillada frente a él, sus brazos extendidos, saladas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos y con la voz quebrada le suplicaba que se detuviera, que no la matara ni a ella ni a sus compañeros que yacían inconscientes en el suelo a sus espaldas y después todo cambio cuando él la ataco, cuando la dejo inconsciente y la dejo amarrada contra un árbol.

Así es, y es que el recuerdo de cuando pertenecía a Phantom Lord era tan claro como el agua y tan dañino como el acido, derretía su cerebro de manera lenta y dolorosa, y lo que era peor aun rompía su corazón dejando cicatrices emocionales que con el tiempo y los recuerdos se abrían y lo hacían sentir horrible, pero como antes señalaba, solo tenía una solución o al menos una pasajera y es que verla siempre lo calmaba, el que ella le dedicara una simple mirada, una simple sonrisa y el volvía a recuperarse por algún tiempo hasta que nuevamente algo le recordara el horror que hizo pasar a la joven maga.

Ya la batalla había terminado y se encontraba en la enfermería sentado en el borde de la camilla, la mayor parte de su torso y brazos se encontraban vendados y tenía un pequeño parche en su frente.

Su mirada se encontraba perdida, el estaba perdido, su cabeza estaba gacha, mientras apoyaba sus antebrazos sobre sus piernas y reposaba así su peso, quizás había pasado mucho tiempo en esa posición –al menos el no lo notaba debido a su estado- pero ausencia de él se hizo preocupante y provoco que cierta magita se preocupara y fuera en su búsqueda, los leves golpes en la puerta despertaron un poco su atención pero la voz proveniente de la fuente de aquellos golpes lo hizo reaccionar aun mas pero sin hacer mucho solo miro la puerta.

–**Gajeel, ¿estás bien? –** Pregunto la jovencilla desde el otro lado de la puerta **–Permiso.**

Dijo abriendo la puerta al no recibir respuesta del dragón Slayer preocupándola aun mas, pero al entrar lo vio ahí, sin moverse, su mirada rojiza sobre ella, su rostro con un deje de tristeza, se veía triste, se veía mal y ese no era Gajeel. Algo inquieta se acerco de manera lenta hasta quedar frente a él y embozando una sonrisa de lado comenzó a hablar.

– **¡Qué bueno que estas bien, estaba muy preocupada, fue genial tu-!– **pero ella no pudo continuar y es que la repentina acción del Redfox la sorprendió completamente, el había bajado su mirada y apretaba fuertemente su mandíbula y ojos evitando demostrar mucho de lo que sentía pero el agarre que tenia de la mano de la joven entre la suya dijo mas de lo que esperaba, sintió más de lo que él esperaba y lo hizo quebrantarse como jamás esperaba.

– **¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho enana**!** –** dijo apretando sus dientes evitando así quebrantarse hasta las lagrimas, eso no iba con él pero era por su imagen tan fuerte y decidida frente a ella que no quería ser débil, que no quería llorar o doblegarse frente a quien prometió hacer grande **– ¡Lo siento, yo no debí!.**

–**Gajeel–** pronuncio el nombre del dragón Slayer que sin dejar de sostener su mano repetía una y otra vez su disculpa, sorprendida pero triste a la vez acaricio la mejilla de el provocando que se callara abruptamente **–No debes pedirme disculpas.**

–**Levy–** susurro y levanto levemente la mirada pero aun así los mechones de su cabello de tono negro cubrió gran parte de su rostro.

–**Gajeel, no me gusta verte así, es la primera y última vez que te quiero ver así–** dijo mientras subía su mano que había permanecido en la mejilla del oji rojo y recorrió cada parte del lado derecho del rostro, incluso los piercings, cada pequeña grieta en su piel resultado de sus expresiones faciales, cada rasgos y en especial su frente que toco con delicadeza debido al pequeño corte que era cubierto por el parche **–Yo olvide eso hace mucho, prefiero dejarlo atrás y avanzar.**

–**Pero yo–** no puedo continuar por el hecho de que ella removió sus cabellos hacia atrás con su mano y dejando visible su rostro que aun tenía algunas heridas.

–**No quiero que te tortures mas con eso y quiero mi enana de vuelta, no me digas Levy-** susurro y antes de que él pudiera contraatacar replicando su propia culpa, ella había aprovechado el hecho de que él se encontrara sentado dejando a solo unos centímetros sobre su cabeza y fundió sus labios con los de él en un beso sorpresivo para Gajeel pero que no lo hizo dudar ningún segundo en responderla a la Mcgarden, Ante la demanda de oxigeno de sus pulmones ambos se separaron algo agitados pero no lo suficiente como para que Levy no pudiera articular unas simples palabras que reconfortaron completamente al Redfox **–No te preocupes, ya te perdone hace mucho.**

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

•**Reto previo:** "_Tu_" (Leon x Ada) [Resident evil]

•**Próximo reto: **"Novela" (Natsu x Lucy)

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

•_~Asuka Dattebayo!_


End file.
